Never Loved A Boy Like I Loved Him
by Daily Sinner
Summary: Rose Black is a witch with a twist, just like her sister Raven (SW gave me her character!), she can turn into a weapon and is a meister. Ruka is a meister with a catch, he's a cat like Blair. What will happen when Ruka and Rose go looking for Raven after getting split up by the wicked witch Medusa? Read and find out! Ps: Disclaimer, I dont own Soul Eater TT TT
1. Chapter 1

I froze up, the academy loomed above me. " It'll be okay. I'm here." Ruka nuzzled my neck and I petted him. His cat ears twitched a little and he smiled. I kissed his nose and went in. We had found Raven a while back, I'm so happy. I had nearly gone insane from worry when she had somehow got split up from and then I simply blacked out. I hadn't forgiven myself for it till I had found Raven. She was happy here, I could tell that but it terrified me. It terrified me that she was happy with some one else that she could always forget me and Ruka and leave us. I trembled slightly at the thought and Ruka hugged me. " She wouldn't do that, Rose, trust me." He knew me so well. I sighed and stepped forward, the sooner we got to her the sooner I'd feel better. I dropped my soul protect, seeking out her soul. I felt her spark with recognition and she took off towards me. I sighed in relief, I didn't want to go all the way over to her. There were so many trained witch hunters, it made me sick and to make it worse I was hurt, really hurt.

I leaned on Ruka, trying to keep my breath steady. " Rose?" " Yeah?" My breathing was starting to get ragged and my vision was getting blurred around the edges. " Rose!" I took a deep breath and straightened out, putting a smile on my face as Raven ran into me. " I thought you were going to leave me alone forever!" I shook my head and hugged her. " Never, you know me and Ruka love you." I stiffened as I felt other soul's nearing. " Ruka" I whispered, he nodded and stood beside me, his arm around me waist if I needed to turn.

Ruka was a meister of sorts and a cat demon thing, I'm not quite sure. Raven and I on the other hand are witches as well as weapons and meisters. Everyone came to know us as ' The Black Death Trio'. It didn't matter to us if you were a witch, human, demon whatever it may be, once we wanted you gone you would be. Of course I had always made Raven stay at our newest hide out with a charmed stone guard. And Black happened to be our last name. Ruka was adopted and was only truly related to Raven. My mom and his dad got together and had her, then they were killed a couple of years after. We've been together like this since then.

" Raven...what are you doing here?" She giggled and looked up at me, her eyes shinning brightly. " I'm a student here!" I gulped and tried to still the bats flying around in my stomach. " Oh. How wonderful." I gave a half-smile but then I hear th tapping of shoes. I slowly look up and lock eyes with a girl. Her green emerald eyes betray everything she is thinking to me whilst mine stay cold and dead, just like me. Ruka and Raven the two are my sun and moon. Without the two I would surely waste away or give in to the madness that was always at the back of my mind. Her eyes flickered down to Raven who was still clutching me oblivious to what was going on. I wrapped a protective arm around her, my gaze never leaving hers. " Raven?" I panicked on the inside as she stepped away from me and my protective embrace. " Who's this." I looked behind her and saw others standing behind her. There was a teacher there too, maybe a second but I'm not sure she teaches here.

" My sister."


	2. Chapter 2

" You-your sister?" Raven giggled and nodded. I could practically feel the walls closing in on me, faster than before. " Raven." Everyone's eyes were on me once again. " I'm going to leave an-" " Why?! You just got here!" I sighed, why couldn't she let me finish talking. " I'm not going far, but I can tell that your friends don't like me," I flicked my eyes to them and then focused on my sister again, " but I wont be far. And Ruka will be staying with you." I looked over to him, he seemed a bit upset in having to leave me so I squeezed the hand he had around me. " See you later." Ruka let go of me and I walked out, glad to be back outside.

I looked around when my eyes found a tree. " Perfect." I walked and stood next to a sturdy looking branch. " Root stairs" I whispered. The tree did as I commanded and I walked up and sat on the tree. I waved my hand over them and it slowly went back to normal. I had picked a good spot. I was fairly hidden and I had a view of the front doors, so I'll know when Raven and Ruka get out. I don't think they have much left because the sun was high in the sky. I decided to pass the time by making a flower grow in the palm of my hand. It was a white rose, I slowly made it start turning red, then black and it died. I felt sad every time it died and disappeared but everything has to come to an end. I began to let a small bit of my power flow freely and flowers started blooming everywhere. There was a whole bunch on the ground and a whole bunch in my hair. My black dress soon had red roses on the sleeves and some small ones and a big one in the middle on my waist line. It was very pretty. I got really bored since I had probably only killed about half an hour so I hoped down and sat on the base of the tree. The flowers all inclined to where I now was, I smiled. A true smile, one without the usual hard edge it has when I'm playing big sister and the bad witch. A smile that Raven and Ruka only got on rare occasions.

I smiled as I felt the soul of a little bunny coming towards me. I grinned when it came to view and I picked it up, putting it on my lap. " Well hello little bunny. Now, I would like to know if you're a girl or a boy?" " I'll show you!" Oh My God! The bunny just talked! There was a little poof of smoke and then there was a little boy sitting in my lap. " Hi!" I was a little surprised but I giggled. " What's your name?" " My name's Usagi!" I smiled, his little bunny ears were perked up and sticking out of his blond waves. His hair was an inch down his neck but no more and it covered the place where a normal person would have their ears. " Well Usagi-kun, I'm Rose." He smiled and hugged me. " Now you're my friend right?!" " Yes!" I liked this little boy, he reminded me of Raven in some ways but he was more cuddly and not as heavy. " Hey Usagi-kun?" " Yes Rose-chan?" " Where's your parents?" " Oh, they're in heaven now!" I pulled back a little and stared into his bright blue eyes. They didn't seem the slightest bit sad. " Who are you living with now?" " No one." This wouldn't do, he couldn't be older than ten. " Not anymore, you're staying with me now." I just couldn't let him.

He was going to have a complete childhood, he deserved one just like Raven, screw mine and Ruka's. Just then the bell rang. Crap! " Hey, Rose-chan, you mean it? I can stay with you?" His eyes looked so hopeful and happy. " Yes! Oh and you get to meet my sister and brother. He has kitty ears!" He smiled, his eyes shinning brightly. I'm glad he can still smile like that. I may have just saved his life. It made me feel good. I did a little more magic and now my dress was light blue, the flowers white lilies. " Let's go get her." I closed off my magic and stood up. The flowers stayed but they didn't seem as beautiful as before. I opened up my arms and Usagi jumped in them. I cradled him and stayed where I was. I saw everyone turn and and stare at us as they passed by. I planted a half-smile on my lips and giggled slightly as Usagi began to cuddle into me. " Usagi, how old are you?" " Hehe, seven!" I smiled and hugged him.

" Rose!" I turned and saw Raven running at me, then she noticed Usagi and slowed down a little. Oh God! I forgot to think about jealousy issues. I saw Ruka staring at me, confusion written all over his face. I walked towards them, seeing Raven's new friends a little behind them, they were confused too. " Hey guys, look who found me while I was out here. His name is Usaigi and he's going to stay with us wherever we are. Raven, you know who you always told me you wanted to be a big sister too?" She blushed and nodded. " Well, now you can be! He's seven." She perked up and smiled brightly. Yes! I fixed it. I didnt really care what her new friends thought of my sudden change in personality, now I was in big sister mode, which meant I was caring and I sorta smiled. " Usagi, stop hiding in my shoulder, go greet your new big sister and big brother." He shook his head and tried to burrow himself deeper into my side. Ruka came to stand in front of him, and Raven tugged lightly on his shirt. " We wont hurt you" she whispered softly. Her face was soft and full of concentration. He slowly turned to face her and they both smiled. " Hi" he said softly. Raven giggled and Ruka chuckled. " Well, he's darn right cute." Ruka ruffled his hair and I smiled. This is the happiest I've been in a while.

Someone cleared their throat very loudly and I turned. " So...um...what just happened?" I rolled my eyes and ignored his question. " I have a better question...Black Star, how about I figure out where we," I gestured to my little family, " will be staying. And I'm sure you'll start arguing about how I can't just take Raven away." Maka and Soul's mouth shut. I loved soul perception. " Um...Maka, can they stay with us, I just got together with them, please don't separate us." I stared at Raven as she did her puppy-dog eyes. " Uh sure?" She seemed a bit confused, probably trying to decide whether she did a spell on her or not and frankly who knows! " We can stay in Raven's room." Raven nodded and began talking about how it'd be like a sleep over and somehow all of her friends were now staying over.

" Let's go!" Shouted Patty along with Raven. I shook my head a small, soft smile playing on my lips.


End file.
